Ever after
by cassiewright
Summary: version Mcshepienne du film Ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Il était une fois, un petit garçon, qui aimait son père, de tout son cœur.

Mais le cruel destin, qui lui avait déjà arraché sa mère, lui enleva son père, alors qu'il n'avait que huit.

La nouvelle femme de son défunt père, le traita de souillon, et c'est ainsi que Rodney Meredith Mackay, devint servant dans son propre manoir. Ayant comme seul soutien, Radeck, son ami de toujours, Teyla et Ronon, des jeunes villageois orphelins, que son père avait pris avec lui, leur donnant pitance et logis, ainsi qu'un travail.

Dix ans s'écouleraient avant qu'un autre homme entre dans sa vie. L'homme était encore un enfant, à bien des égards. Jeune prince élevé par deux hommes, le roi Jack et le roi Daniel, sa mère porteuse Samantha était morte en couche.

Rodney ramassait des pommes dans le verger, quand il vit un homme voler un cheval de son père.

- Surement pas se dit-il à lui même en courant vers l'homme.

Il lui lance une pomme, qui le touche en plein front, et le fait tomber de cheval. Rodney, continue à lui lancer des pommes, malgré que l'homme soit à terre.

- Voleur! Je t'apprendrai à voler nos chevaux!  
- Le mien a perdu un fer.  
- Et alors ?

L'homme se lève mais, il est caché sous sa cape.

- Ce n'est qu'un emprunt!

L'homme retombe parterre, sous des "aie", puis il se relève.

Rodney se met à genoux, cachant son visage.

- Je ne vous avais pas vu, Altesse.  
- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue.  
- Pour cela, je dois mourir.

Le prince John regarde mal à l'aise Rodney, et dit.

- N'en parlez à personne, et je serai magnanime.  
- Nous avons d'autres chevaux. Plus jeunes, si vous le désirez.  
- Mon seul désir est d'être libéré de ma cage dorée.

John verse de l'argent au coté de Rodney.

- Pour votre silence.

En rentrant au manoir, il donne à Teyla l'argent, et dit qu'il va s'en servir pour faire libérer Ronon, envoyé aux wraiths pour payer les dettes de sa belle mère, la baronne Elisabeth Weir.  
De son coté, le prince sauve des brigands génii, un vieil homme, qui lui demande de retrouver son parchemin, qu'on vient de lui voler. En revenant, il y a les gardes du roi son père, et son ami, le capitaine Evan Lorne.

- John! vous aviez promis! Gronda le capitaine.  
- J'ai menti. Je voulais voir le monde, avant de sacrifier ma vie à la couronne.

John rend le parchemin au vieil homme, ce dernier le déroule, on y voit un schéma d'une étrange machine.  
- le seigneur Bratac résidera au palais en tant que scientifique officiel.  
- Bratac de chulak? Demanda le prince  
- Marcello est retenu sur Prima. Je le remplace.  
- Moi qui partais, alors que mon sauveur venait à moi!  
En prenant Bratac par les épaules.  
-Vous avez inventé la pensée de l'avenir, et mon père est le roi des rétrogrades.  
- Traduisez capitaine demanda confus Bratac.  
- Le prince est victime d'un mariage arrangé. Entre autres . . .

Radek, le meilleur ami d'enfance de Rodney, et ce dernier, sont dans les appartements de Radek.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit? Tu sais ce que tu risques en t'habillant au-dessus de ta condition? 5 jours au pilori.  
- Tu le ferais pour moi. Reconnais-le!  
- Moi, jouer les courtisans? Me pavaner? Je ne connais pas la cour. Et toi non plus.  
- On ne me reconnaitre donc pas. Passe-moi la veste, que je parte.  
- ça ne marchera pas. Tu es trop gentil.  
- ça marchera quand ils verront l'argent. Moi seul peux sauver Ronon.

Rodney, qui avait finit de se changer.

- Ne ris pas surtout. Dit-il à Radek, je sors.

Radek le regarde avec un tendre sourire.

- Les chaussures sont trop grandes dit gêné Rodney  
- On ne regardera pas tes pieds.  
- Tant de tissu et je me sens nu.  
- Si tu veux passer pour noble, apprends à jouer ton rôle. Ne baisse pas les yeux.  
- Je suis un servant en jolie tenue.

Rodney venait d'arriver au château, il vit Ronon, et d'autres prisonniers, être enfermés dans une cage sur chariote, il courut vers elle, et agrippa les rênes du cheval.

- Veuillez reconsidérer le cas de cet homme dit-il vivement au conducteur. Je viens payer la dette.

- Trop tard. Il est vendu .Répondit l'homme bourru.

- Je peux le payer vingt pièces d'or.

-C'est beaucoup trop.

- Relâchez-le ! Ou j'en appelle au roi.

- Le roi l'a vendu. Il appartient à Apophis.

Sur ces entre fait, le prince John, le capitaine Lorne, et d'autres gardes arrivèrent.

- Il n'appartient à personne ! Continua Rodney, vous vendez les gens comme des meubles. J'exige qu'il soit relâché ! Pesta-t-il.

-Otez-vous de là ! gueula l'homme de la chariote.

- Vous parlez à un Milord dit la voix du Prince.

-Votre altesse dit l'homme bourru.

Rodney se pince les lèvres et se tourne vers l'héritier de la couronne.

- Je n'ai pas voulu lui manquer de respect bégaya l'homme de la chariote.

John regarde le visage du Milord, il a le souffle coupé devant la beauté de ses yeux. Rodney, fit une légère révérence.

-J'ai ordre de conduire ces voleurs au port continua le gros homme.

Le prince détache son regard de Rodney et regarde l'autre homme.

- Un serviteur qui deviendrait voleur n'en serait pas responsable. Dit Rodney

- Vraiment ? Pouvez-vous nous éclairer sur ce point ? demanda John en regardant Lorne puis de nouveau Rodney.

Rodney se lèche les lèvres.

- Si vous tolérez que le peuple ne soit pas instruit, et dépravé depuis l'enfance, et qu'on le punisse pour des crimes résultant de son éducation, la conclusion est, que vous créez des voleurs pour les punir.

Le prince regardait subjuguer et confus ce jeune Milord.

- C'est convaincant. Relâchez-le.

- Mais sire commença le gros.

- J'ai dit ! S'énerva-t-il, puis se calma en ajoutant, relâchez-le.

- Bien altesse.

Rodney partit vers la cage. Ronon prit par les épaules sont jeunes maîtres.

- On aurait dit votre père.

- Attends-moi au pont.

Rodney s'avance vers le prince pour le remercier, Bratac vit la vieille chemise d'une personne du peuple, dépassé de sous la veste de ce Milord.

-Merci, votre Altesse, s'inclina légèrement Rodney.

Et il s'en va. Mais le prince le suit.

- Je vous connais ? demanda l'héritier à la couronne.

- Je ne le pense pas, votre Altesse dit Rodney s'en pour cela s'arrêter de marcher.

- Je croyais connaître tout les courtisans de cette province. Dit avec suffisance le prince.

- Je visite un cousin expliqua Rodney.

- Qui ?

- Mon cousin.

-Vous l'avez dit. Lequel ?

- Le seul que j'ai.

- Jouez-vous les coquets, ou refusez-vous de me dire votre nom ? demanda avec amusement le prince.

-Non. Et oui.

- Alors par pitié.

John se place devant Rodney, qu'il a rattrapé.

- Le nom de votre cousin, qui me dira qui vous êtes. Quelqu'un qui cite Thomas More mérite un effort.

- Le prince a lu ''Utopie'' ?

- C'est sentimental et assommant. Les malheurs des rustauds m'ennuient.

- Vous conversez rarement avec des paysans.

- Jamais ! Non, naturellement.

- Pardonnez-moi. Il n'y a rien de naturel à cela.

Enervé par le comportement dédaigneux du prince, Rodney partit.

- Une nation est définie par ses rustauds, comme vous dîtes. Qui sont les fondements de la société et qu'on doit respecter, non. .

John le coupa en se plaçant devant lui à nouveau.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous me trouvez arrogant ?

- Vous avez rendu sa vie à un homme. Mais avez-vous vu les autres ?

Rodney profite du regard confus du prince, pour s'éclipser, mais ce mouvement attira John.

- Je vous en supplie, un nom. N'importe quel nom.

- Le seul que je puisse vous laisser est Comte Georges Hammond.

Rodney lui sourit et part. John lance.

- Eh bien, ce n'était pas si difficile.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ainsi que leur sourire, mais leur petit moment fut coupé par la voix du père maternel de John.

- John, vous revoilà ! s'exclama joyeusement le roi Daniel

- Père.

- Le roi souhaite vous dire un mot.

Quand John va pour dire ''au revoir '' au ''comte'', Rodney avait disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

John et son deuxième père, entraient dans le bureau du roi.

- Vous êtes consigné au palais.

- Vous m'enfermez ?

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Vous vous plierez. .

- Sinon quoi ? Vous m'enverrez aux wraiths ? Tout cela pour votre contrat imbécile.

- Vous êtes prince héritier.

- Et c'est ma vie.

- Jack asseyez-vous avant d'avoir une attaque dit Daniel. Vous deux . . .

Daniel se tourne vers son fils.

- Mon chéri, les privilèges de votre rang imposent certaines obligations.

- Pardonnez moi, mais se marier sans se connaître ne rend pas heureux.

- Vous épouserez Chaya ou je vous punirai déclara le roi Jack.

- L'huile bouillante, le chevalet ? demanda t il désespéré.

- Je vous dénierai la couronne et je vivrai à jamais.

- Très bien, je n'en veux pas s'exclama John avant de quitter la salle.

Le roi Jack se tourne vers son époux

- C'est bien votre fils.

Rodney et Ronon revenaient au manoir, la joie de Teyla était grande.

En entrant, Rodney se fit crier dessus, Carson, le plus gentil de ses demis frère, lui fait signe chevaux, Rodney comprend et raconte ce qu'il s'est passé le matin, la comtesse lui apprend que Calvin avait heureusement charmé le prince.

De son côté John discutait avec son père Daniel, du comte Georges Hammond, et quand le roi lui demanda pourquoi, il lui demandait s'il le connaissait, un doux sourire orna ses lèvres.

Sourire perdu quand il entendit la voix de son roi.

- En l'honneur du seigneur Bratac, j'ai décidé de donner un bal. Un bal masqué. Et je vous propose un compromis.

- Un compromis, vous ?

- Vous cherchez l'amour ? Trouvez-le d'ici là.

Comme une incantation le roi continua.

- Dans cinq jours, au premier coup de minuit, vous annoncerez le nom de votre élu. Ou je l'annoncerai pour vous. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

- Et votre traité ?

- Je m'en charge. Vous avez d'autres soucis.

- Faites un choix avisé lui dit tendrement son père Daniel.

L'annonce du bal fit vite le tour du royaume.

Calvin recherchait la plus belle parure d'apparat, mais ne trouvait pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Sa mère lui montra, à lui et Carson, un costume magnifique, bleu vert clair, orné de brillant argent.

Carson demanda où elle avait eut cela, sa mère lui répondit que c'est la dote de Rodney. Carson énonça que Rodney voudra le mettre pour le bal, Calvin rit en disant qu'il n'irait pas, Carson essayait de les convaincre, c'est leur frère, mais Calvin et leur mère lui dit non. Sur ces entre fait, Rodney entre dans sa chambre et les voit tenir son costume, la comtesse, lui dit qu'elle le sortait pour l'aérer, pour qu'il puisse le mettre au bal.

Rodney était ému, Carson écoeurait, car il savait la vérité, alors il quitta la chambre rageusement.

Le prince était avec maitre Bratac au bord du lac.

- Il n'y aurait pour chaque homme qu'une personne idéale ? demande le prince.

- J'en suis persuadé.

- Comment la trouver ? Si on la trouve, comment savoir que c'est elle ? Et si celle qu'on attend n'arrive jamais ? Et si elle arrive, mais qu'on ne la voit pas ?

- On devient vigilant dit simplement Bratac

- Imaginons … Dieu place deux personnes sur terre, elles ont la chance de se trouver, mais l'une est frappée par la foudre. Ca s'arrête là ? Ou si on en rencontre une autre, est-ce elle, la bonne, ou l'autre ? Si on les avait vues ensemble, étaient-elles toutes deux faites pour vous ? Ou la deuxième était –elle la vraie première ?

Il soupire, Bratac le regarde en souriant.

- Tout est-il hasard, ou tout est-il écrit ?

-N'abandonnez pas tout au destin. Il a beaucoup à faire. Parfois, il faut l'aider.

Bratac essaie une nouvelle machine, pour marcher sur l'eau.

Rodney venait de se trainer sur le sol boueux, il en profita pour se délasser dans le lac, et vit Bratac, le choc.

Il retourne avec lui au bord et voit le prince.

- Comte ! s'exclama joyeux le prince.

- Votre altesse.

Le voyant trempé, le prince met sa cape autour des épaules de Rodney.

- Permettez

- Merci

Le peu qu'ils discutent, le prince énerva Rodney, ce dernier se lève pour partir.

- Vous êtes en colère, avouez-le.

- Et bien oui.

-Pourquoi ?

- Vous faîtes exprès de me provoquer !

- Et vous, vous êtes une vivante contradiction. C'est tout à fait fascinant.

-Moi ?

- Oui, vous. Vous êtes idéaliste, mais vivez à la cour.

- Et vous possédez toute la terre, et ne tirez pas fierté à la travailler. N'est ce pas une contradiction ?

- Je suis arrogant, mais je n'ai pas de fierté ?

- Vous avez tout, mais le monde est sans joie. Et vous vous moquez de ceux qui veulent l'améliorer.

- Comment faites-vous ?

- Quoi ?

- Vivre chaque jour avec passion. Ce doit être épuisant.

- Quand je suis avec vous. Pourquoi tenez-vous à m'irriter ?

- Pourquoi saisir chaque occasion ?

Ils se sourirent chaleureusement. Mais la voix de Carson, fait comprendre à Rodney qu'il doit partir. Il s'excuse à la va vite.

Le jour de marché, Apophis vient au stand de Rodney, il lui propose encore de vivre avec lui, et lui frôle la joue. Rodney le repousse. Teyla et Ronon se mettent devant lui.

Peu après le départ d'Apophis, la comtesse, ses deux fils, le prince et le capitaine Evan, venait vers le stand, au moment où le prince allait voir Rodney, ce dernier jeta le poulet qu'il tenait à la main sur lui.

Quand le prince demanda s'il n'y avait pas une autre personne avec eux, Ronon répond qu'il y avait le poulet.

Rodney et Radek essayaient une machine de Bratac.

- Regarde, Radek, il vole !

- Pourquoi es-tu joyeux ? Tu nageras dans le purin s'ils se marient.

- ça m'est égal. Ils vivraient au palais, et moi ici. C'est tout ce qui compte.

-Avoue que tu l'aimes.

-Non

Radek aperçut le prince venir vers lui, et demande à Rodney ce qu'il ferait s'il le revoyait, Rodney lui dit qu'il confiera sa famille au prince, alors Radek lui dit de le faire maintenant car il arrive.

Rodney par se cacher. Radek avoue au prince qui est le cousin du ''comte'', et qu'il peut le trouver seul, chez eux.

Le prince le remercie, et galope jusqu'au manoir, Rodney engueule Radek mais part en courant et souriant jusqu'à chez lui.

En arrivant il appelle Ronon et Teyla pour l'aider à se préparer. Quand le prince arrive, Rodney sort habiller en comte.

- votre altesse, quelle surprise inattendue.

Le prince lui demande pourquoi il n'est pas à l'église, il lui répond que sa foi s'exprime à tout endroit. Ensuite le prince l'invite.

- je vais au monastère. La bibliothèque y est étonnante. Puisque vous aimez lire, accompagnez-moi.

- ça n'est pas juste. Vous connaissez mon point faible, et je ne connais pas le votre.

- il est pourtant manifeste.

Rodney rougit.

Le prince congédie sa suite.

Il tend sa main à Rodney.

- aujourd'hui je suis, John.

Au monastère…

Rodney ne savait plus où regardait.

- cela me donne envie de pleurer

Il souriait à tout vent.

- choisissez en un lui proposa le prince

- je ne saurais d'avantage me choisir une étoile

- qu'est ce qui vous émeut tant ?

- quand j'étais petit, le soir, mon père me faisait la lecture. Il avait une passion pour les mots, et je m'endormais au son de sa voix.

- quels livres ?

- sciences, philosophie… cela me fait penser à lui. Il est mort quand j'avais huit ans. « Utopie » est le dernier livre qu'il m'ait rapporté.

- c'est pourquoi vous le citez.

- j'aimerai réentendre sa voix plus que n'importe quel autre son.

Le visage du prince passe de souriant à triste. Rodney lui demande.

- qu'avez-vous donc ?

- de toutes mes années d'étude, jamais un précepteur n'a fait preuve d'autant de passion que vous. Il y a plus de certitude en un seul de vos souvenirs qu'en toute mon existence.

Rodney se sent un peu mal à l'aise face à l'inconfort du prince, mais ce dernier le rassure.

La carriole qui les ramène à une roue cassée, Rodney panique et décide qu'ils vont continuer à pied, John dit que c'est loin, mais Rodney joue que le côté aventure.

Apres un certains nombre d'heures de marche, Rodney monte à un arbre enlevant sa belle veste, le prince est en bas qui râle.

- je pensais connaître le chemin du château.

- les hommes sont trop sûrs d'eux. Je le vois, il faut repartir par là !

- et pourquoi suis-je ici et vous là-haut ? En chemise, de plus.

- je ne pouvais pas grimper avec. Et vous n'alliez pas risquer de rompre votre royal cou.

- vous nagez, grimpez, sauvez vos serviteurs. Que ne faîtes vous pas ?

Rodney étant ses bras.

- voler. Retournez-vous je descends.

Quand le prince se retourne, les voleurs qu'il a déjà rencontrés sont là, une bagarre démarre. Mais l'intervention de Rodney l'arrête. Ainsi que la victoire du prince.

Rodney se met face au chef des voleurs.

- rendez-moi ma veste. Vous me privez d'escorte, je veux un cheval.

- vous pourrez prendre, tout ce que vous pourrez porter. Lui répondit le chef des voleurs.

- j'ai votre parole ?

- sur mon honneur de bohémien.

Rodney va vers le prince et le porte sur son dos. Il commence à marcher, mais le chef des bohémiens, hilare, lui dit qu'il va lui donner un cheval. Il les accepte même le soir à leur camp pour leur donner à manger.

Pendant le repas, le prince évoque ses pensées.

- je ne désire pas être roi.

- pensez à ce que vous pourriez accomplir. Pour votre pays, pour le monde.

- mais je serai à jamais défini par ma condition. Ne plus être une personne, mais une fonction. C'est insupportable.

- je ne le sais que trop.

- vraiment ?

- un bohémien n'est vu qu'en tant que bohémien. Il est défini par une catégorie, comme vous par un titre. Les privilèges de votre rang imposent certaines obligations.

Le prince sourit, Rodney se pince les lèvres.

- ma bouche va plus vite que je ne le désire.

- non, monsieur, votre bouche m'hypnotise.

John s'approche de Rodney et l'embrasse tendrement.

Un peu plus tard, le prince ramène à cheval Rodney à sa demeure. Le prince l'aide à descendre puis l'embrasse de nouveau lui souhaitant bonne nuit et lui donne rendez vous le lendemain.

A son réveil, Rodney se fait agresser par sa belle mère, au point que cette dernière donne la belle tenue de Rodney à son fils Calvin. Rodney voyant ça, donne un coup de poing à Calvin. Ce dernier prend le livre ''Utopie'', et le menace de le jeter dans la cheminée s'il ne lui rend pas la belle tenue. Rodney en larmes lui rend la tenue, mais Calvin jette quand même le livre. La belle mère et Calvin le retienne. Carson, pleure. Puis la belle mère le fouette pour le punir.

Rodney est allongé sur le ventre, sur son lit, Carson son gentil demi frère le soignant.

- tu l'as cherché, tu sais. D'abord le petit déjeuner, et puis cette scène épouvantable.

- je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Carson sourit.

- bien sûr, je n'oublierai jamais Calvin pieds par-dessus tête.

Un peu plus tard, Rodney rejoins le prince au lieu de rendez-vous. Il est assez pâle. Quand le prince le voit …

- cela ne va pas ?

- je ne suis pas moi-même aujourd'hui.

Le prince est tendre avec lui, lui rendant son livre qu'il avait oublié dans le carrosse, le serrant dans ses bras. Rodney pleure de douleur. Ses coups et son cœur. Il doit quitter le prince. Après un baiser, Rodney fuit.

Quand il revient chez lui, sa belle mère le fait enfermer dans la cave, car elle a appris qu'il se faisait passer pour comte et avait une relation avec le prince.

Ronon va trouver Radeck et lui demande de trouver Maitre Bratak, il est le seul à pouvoir les aider.

Entre temps, le roi Daniel, apprend au prince John que le comte Hammond est fiancé.

- Fiancé ? À un belge ?

- je le crains.

- c'est impossible.

- il a pris le bateau cet après-midi. Sa cousine, La baronne Elisabeth Weir me l'a avoué à contre cœur.

- Bien sûr, une telle nouvelle… s'il était promis, il aurait pu le dire.

- l'auriez-vous écouté ?

- non, bien sûr !

John réalise sa bêtise.

- comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ? J'épanchais mon cœur, et lui, il venait juste me faire ses adieux.

- faut-il qu'il soit solide pour garder sa présence d'esprit tandis que vous cherchiez à voler son cœur.

Le roi Daniel caresse la joue gauche de son fils.

- et quel voleur maladroit j'ai été.

- allons, John…

Le prince s'en va.


	3. Chapter 3

Le soir du bal

Apres avoir emprunté une tenue de valet, Radek trouve maître Bratak, et le conduis à Rodney. Il ouvre la vieille porte. Teyla lui dit :

- vous êtes un pu génie.

Ce quoi maitre Bratak lui répond dans un sourire :

- j'entrerai dans l'histoire comme l'homme qui a ouvert la porte.

Rodney s'avance vers maitre bratak.

- je me nomme Rodney Meredith Mackay, et je ne suis qu'un servant.

- et moi le fils bavard d'une paysanne, et alors ?

- je l'ai trompé.

- il comprendra.

Teyla s'approche de Rodney.

- il est encore tôt. Il faut vous préparer pour le bal.

- je n'y vais pas.

Ronon lui dit.

- Si vous restez, la baronne l'emporte.

- comment oserais-je ?

- il mérite d'entendre la vérité de la bouche de celui qu'il aime lui expliqua Bratak.

- un oiseau peut aimer un poisson, mais où vivront-ils ?

- je vous fabriquerai des ailes lui répondit Bratak.

Bratak le prend dans ses bras.

Au bal…

Carson s'ennuyait, il tournait un verre dans sa main, quand il sentit un regard que lui. Le capitaine Lorne, s'ennuyait aussi, jusqu'au moment où il vit un très beau jeune homme. Carson et Lorne se jetaient des regards et des sourires. Et c'est mains dans la main, qu'ils vont à l'annonce du roi Jack.

- Mes amis, chers invités, j'ai le grand plaisir en cette soirée de fête, de rendre honneur au maitre Bratak, et de vous faire part d'une nouvelle que vous attendez tous.

Rodney, dans son bel habit, arrive

- respire, respire.

Le roi continue son annonce.

- j'ai le privilège d'annoncer le mariage du prince John…

Le dit prince voit Rodney, il arrête son père.

La foule regarde à qui sourit le prince. Ce dernier court vers Rodney. Carson sourit à Lorne, il est heureux de voir son demi-frère.

- vous deviez vous marier lui dit le prince.

- on vous a menti. Je dois vous dire une chose avant d'aller plus loin.

- vous n'êtes pas fiancé ?

Rodney sourit.

- non.

Le prince soupire.

- j'allais commettre une énorme erreur.

-Qui est ce ? demande le roi Jack

- sans doute le comte Hammond répondit le roi Daniel

- qui ?

Le prince John conduit main dans la main Rodney vers le trône de ses pères, quand la baronne retient de force Rodney.

- comment osez-vous, c'est de l'imposture. Il se nomme Rodney Mckay et c'est un de mes servants.

- un servant ? C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda nerveusement le roi Jack.

- prenez garde, baronne ! s'écria le prince.

- demandez lui, c'est un intriguant, et il est de mon devoir de démasquer ce mystificateur.

- dîtes lui qui vous êtes implora le prince. Dîtes-leur.

Les larmes aux yeux Rodney regarde le prince puis sa belle mère.

- prosternez vous devant son altesse.

- cela ne peut être vrai dit tristement le prince.

Rodney se place face au prince. Ce dernier murmure son prénom.

- Georges.

- Le comte Georges Hammond était mon grand père. Je suis ce qu'elle a dit.

Le prince regarde la baronne puis de nouveau Rodney.

- la pomme, c'était vous ?

- je peux tout expliquer.

- d'abord vous êtes fiancés et vous voilà servant !? J'en ai assez entendu.

Le prince tourne le dos.

- John, je vous en prie.

Le prince se tourne de nouveau face à Rodney et durement il lui dit.

- ne vous adressez pas à moi de façon si familière. Je suis prince d'Atlantis. Et vous êtes comme les autres.

Rodney part en courant et en pleurant, perdant un de ses boutons de manchettes en or.


	4. Chapter 4

Carson et le roi Daniel sont très peinés pour lui.

Maitre Bratak voit Rodney tomber puis repartir en pleurs. Il l'appelle mais rien.

Bratak trouve le prince assis derrière l'un des ramparts, et sous la pluie naissante…

- qu'avez-vous fait ?

- les privilèges de mon rang m'imposent certaines obligations.

- foutaises !

- vous ne comprenez rien.

- non, c'est vous. Savez-vous ce qu'il a subi pour être ici ce soir ?

- il m'a menti.

- il venait dire la vérité. Vous l'avez jeté aux fauves.

Le prince se lève et s'énerve.

- qu'en savez-vous ? Vous fabriquez des machines volantes, mais vous ne savez rien de la vie.

- je sais que la vie sans amour, n'est pas la vie.

- et l'amour sans la confiance ?

- il est fait pour vous.

- je suis le serviteur de ma couronne et j'ai pris ma décision. Je n'infléchirai pas !

Bratak s'en va en lui disant :

- vous ne le méritez pas.

Il pose le bouton de manchette.

John prend le bouton sous une pluie forte à présent.

Le lendemain…

Rodney apprend qu'il vient d'être vendu à Apophis par sa belle mère. Ronon et Teyla essaient de le retenir, mais les gardes d'Apophis les en empêche.

Quelques jours plus tard, la cérémonie de mariage du prince John et de Chaya a lieu.

Lors de son entrée, la future mariée pleurait, criait. Quand elle s'est mise à genoux près de John, ce dernier éclate de rire. Il l'aide à se relever et lui dit qu'il ne peut l'épouser. Il sort par la deuxième entrée de l'église. Il voit Ronon.

- où est-il ?

- Calvin ?

- Rodney

- Il a été vendu.

- vendu ? Mais à qui ?

Carson arrive avec le capitaine Lorne.

- à Apophis, après le bal. Répondit Carson.

- n'ébruitez pas cette conversation. Tout sera révélé en son temps. Venez Lorne, il y a beaucoup à faire.

Du côté de Rodney, dans le château d'Apophis…

Rodney portait des épées.

- vous voir les fers aux pieds…je vous les ôte, si vous promettez de ne plus vous enfuir.

- je n'ai pas à rester.

- vous m'appartenez.

- je n'appartiens à personne. A vous, moins qu'à tout autre.

- réfléchissez à ma proposition.

- plutôt me putréfier.

- j'ai eu un cheval comme vous. Magnifique. Têtu comme vous l'êtes. Obstiné à l'excès. Lui aussi avait besoin d'être maté.

Rodney se met dos à Apophis ne supportant pas que ce dernier lui touche le visage.

- gardez vos distances, monsieur. S'il vous plait.

Rodney se retourne en ayant pris un poignard, et menace Apophis.

- je peux vous pendre lui dis Apophis.

- pas si vous êtes mort.

- j'aime votre esprit rebel.

Apophis tire Rodney vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais Rodney se sert du poignard pour blesser à la joue Apophis. Rodney prend une épée en plus.

- mon père était habile escrimeur, il m'a appris. Donnez-moi la clé des fers, ou je jure de vous ouvrir du nombril au nez.

Le prince John arrive au royaume d'Apophis, quand il voit sortir du château Rodney. Ce dernier voyant le prince essaie de s'arranger un peu. Le prince s'avance vers lui.

- bonjour.

- bonjour … que faites vous là ?

John cherche ses mots et il a un petit sourire en disant

- je viens vous sauver.

- me sauver ? Un roturier ?

Rodney dépasse le prince.

- je suis venu implorer votre pardon. Je vous ai offert le monde, et à la première épreuve, je vous ai trahi. Je vous en prie Rodney.

Le dit Rodney se tourne vers le prince.

- redîtes-le.

- pardonnez-moi.

- non, mon prénom.

Le prince sourit.

- Rodney.

Rodney sourit, il rit presque, heureux de ce moment.

Le prince s'approche de lui.

- auriez-vous la bonté de m'aider à retrouver la personne à qui ceci appartient.

Il sort le bouton de manchette.

- où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- il est à l'homme de ma vie. Dîtes moi que je ne l'ai pas perdu.

- c'est un paysan, qui ne s'est fait passer pour noble que pour sauver un homme.

Rodney s'assoit sur un muret.

- je sais. .. Appelez-moi John. Ce n'est pas le prince qui s'agenouille, mais l'homme qui vous aime. J'aurai le sentiment d'être roi, si vous, Rodney Meredith Mckay, deveniez mon époux.

Rodney se met à pleurer mais prend John dans ses bras. Ce dernier l'embrasse.

La baronne et ses filles sont demandées au palais. Le roi Jack accuse de mensonge la baronne. Personne ne veut la défendre, même pas son fils Carson. Rodney entre dans la salle du trône. Tout le monde fait une référence. La baronne se tourne vers Rodney.

- elle est après tout, ma belle mère.

Rodney s'avance vers elle sans la lâcher du regard.

La baronne s'incline.

- votre altesse.

Le prince John appelle Calvin.

- Calvin, vous ai-je présenté mon époux ?

Rodney pardonne à sa belle mère, mais lui dit qu'il va l'oublier. Le roi Jack condamne la baronne et Calvin à devenir des servants dans la laverie.

Carson vit un bel amour avec le capitaine Lorne. Rodney et lui s'entendent bien, et Rodney a confié à ses majestés qu'il était là pour lui dans les moments durs.

John et Rodney vivaient eux aussi dans le bonheur et ce jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.


End file.
